


Only Brought a Kiss

by CrazySmith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySmith/pseuds/CrazySmith
Summary: It was strange, but Ladybug had never felt more close to her former partner than she did in this moment. Even on occasions where they had kissed had never felt as intimate. With her holding a knife just inches away from his throat.Ladynoir enemies AU one-shot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Only Brought a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of day ago, I saw this post on Tumblr that said "brought a kiss to a knife fight". It turned into a user asking someone to write this as a ladynoir enemies au story. So I did. I posted it a couple of days ago on Tumblr, I've just forgot to do it here. 
> 
> Specific to this au, Adrien learned his dad is Hawkmoth and is helping him to bring back his mom. Also, He’s assumed dead in this, because idk. Angst I guess, my fingers just typed it out and I went along with it.

“After all this time, why now?” She questioned, barely able to hear her own voice. She hadn’t meant to ask; the words had slipped out of her mouth. But she wanted- no needed to know.

The powered teens were bathed in the lights of the city night, needing no moon to see one another. The boy’s usually cheeky grin was replaced with a somber frown. His gentle, emerald eyes stared back into her demanding ones with all the sincerity that he could offer. He didn’t look angry about being caught during the middle of his nefarious deeds. Instead, he looked saddened. She couldn’t figure out why, though. Was he upset about what their relationship had become? If that were the case, then he had nothing to be upset about. It was his choice to join Hawkmoth in his reign of terror! It had been his choice to betray her! If either of them were to be disheartened about their relationship, then it would be her. But she couldn’t allow her emotions to get in the way of her duty. He was the enemy now, and it was her job to bring him down.

The boy took quick, labored breaths, visible during the winter’s evening. Each one fanned over her face, warming up her chilled muscles and bones. It was strange, but she had never felt more close to her former partner than she did in this moment. Even on occasions where they had kissed had never felt as intimate. With her holding a knife just inches away from his throat.

Ladybug was still trying to process how they had ended up in this position. It had been months since Chat Noir had turned his back on her, without even an explanation. She had taken up to fighting off the akumas alone, not able to trust anyone else after the cat. The pair would sometimes run into each other, and they would fight until they were about to detransform. During these battles, he would still try to banter the same way they used to if only a bit more villainously. However, she decided not to speak to him, and if she did, it was with no emotions. She wouldn’t let him get to her again.

That had become their routine, but tonight had been different. She had been out patrolling the streets when she spotted him. He had been carrying something in his arms, though she couldn’t tell what it was from a distance. When she approached him, she had immediately recognized the item. It was the miracle box, the one that held all the other kwami’s. She didn’t know how he had located Master Fu, or that he had even been looking for the guardian. What she did know was that she had to stop him before he reached Hawkmoth. By any means necessary. They had been running around on the rooftops of Paris until they landed on her own balcony where she had cornered him against the wall. Somewhere along the way, he had dropped his staff, so he was utterly defenseless. When she summoned her lucky charm, it had taken the form of a knife in her hands. And that’s how the pair had gotten here.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t understand.” The blonde boy said, snapping her back into reality.

“How could you possibly know that if you won’t even try to explain?”

“Because your life is just so perfect! You’ve never had to struggle a day in it! You’ve never had to experience the heartache and pain that could cause someone to desperately turn to the wrong side, just to heal!” He screamed, breaking apart his wistful persona into one of ire. For a moment, she almost jumped back in surprise, shocked at his sudden shift. But she had to stand her ground, just until he had handed over the miracle box.

Yet, the more they stood, the more her frustration grew. He didn’t know anything about her life. Who was he to lecture her on not knowing how agony can corrupt one’s choices. She knew that feeling very well, and she had almost made terrible decisions because of it. She couldn’t even begin to describe the anguish she had to endure the day she learned of Adrien’s death. One of her closest friends, the one person who had held her heart for the longest time, was no longer with her. She had almost used the cat and ladybug miraculous to wish for his revival. She couldn’t, though, as that was the day Chat Noir betrayed her. But she knew if she had, she would have regretted it. Much like he would later regret this.

“Give me the miracle box, or I won’t hesitate to use this knife.” Ladybug had to change topics before her emotions got the better of her. She needed to keep the facade of the stern officer if she had any hopes of getting the box back.

Instead of relenting or denying her request, the boy started to laugh. At first, it was just the slight shake of his shoulders but changed into his body quaking from the force. When his bellows ceased, he clued her into what had caused it.

“You wouldn’t harm me. It’s not in your nature hurt people, but to help them instead.”

As if to prove his point, his empty hand grasped onto her knife-wielding one. With all of his strength, he yanked it toward his own neck. When his flesh met the edge of the blade, he continued still. It wasn’t until some droplets of blood drizzled out of him that she attempted to pull away. He had predicted the move and complied, letting go of her hand.

This had been her downfall. As she stumbled away from him, it gave him the opportunity to finally escape. The cat pounced off the wall, taking her with him. Ladybug’s back slammed against the balcony’s railing, causing the knife slipping from her fingers. Now, he held it in his own hands, though he had released the miracle box. Before she could run away, he wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her body to him. He drew the knife up to her neck. Her hand grasped the front of his suit, helplessly pushing him away. He didn’t leave any room to move, there was barely enough to breath.

“You win.” She declared, stopping her struggles. She knew when she was beat. She was just glad to be in his arms then in the arms of someone far more malicious. “If you’re going to kill me, do it know.”

“I sorry, M’Lady,” He slid the knife away from her throat and threw it off the balcony, down to the empty streets. He then gripped her chin between his thumb and fingers, forcing her to gaze into his eye. The sincere look he had had before were back in his eyes. “But I didn’t bring a knife to this fight.”

In that moment, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was not a sadistic peck on the lips. It was one of passion, one that told her that he could never truly harm her, for he still cared deeply for her. His arm had loosened around her. She could have shoved him away, ceasing the caress before things got too far. But she didn’t. Instead, she reciprocated, kissing him with just as much affection as he did. She wanted him to know that she felt the same way he did.

As soon as it had started, the boy had ended it.

“I only brought a kiss.” Chat Noir whispered. He leaped off the balcony, disappearing in the cold, winter night. He hadn’t picked up the miracle box before he left. Whether it was because he forgot or as a sign of feelings, she didn’t know.

The months after Adrien’s death, the cloud that hung over her heart had lifted and caused new discoveries. While there would always be a part of her heart that belonged to the boy, the part that the cat had claimed was much deeper than friendship.

Ladybug only wished she had realized her love for Chat Noir before he had become her enemy.


End file.
